


Plus One

by MercyTheFox



Series: My Son is a Thief? [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Family, Finally posting it here, I posted this a while back on their blog, I want this to be canon, Love, M/M, Yaoi, based off P5Flowerchild's headcanon, it's so cute, look at this trash!, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Jun and Tatsuya have been together ever since regaining their memories, now owners of a cafe they make a life for them selves. But Jun wanted more, and now Tatsuya can come though.A/N: I know it kind of sounds dirty, but trust me it is anything but! Based off P5FlowerChild's amazing headcanon blog! It gives me so much life!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off P5FlowerChild's head canon that Tatsuya and Jun are the parents of the P5 protag.

A cafe sitting peacefully on the corner of two streets, deep in the heart of the city. A dark haired man stood behind the counter washing the small pastry plates. His fingers thin and nimble holding onto them carefully, not giving a glance to the brown haired man that sat down at the bar. Setting one of the plates away after drying it, he kneeled down pulling out a bottle of rum. Reaching up he pulled a glass down pouring it for the man mixing some warm honey in with it. He mumbled a ‘thanks’ taking a sip.

“Long day?” the dark haired man asked softly, washing some more plates. The other man groaned in response. Hearing the glass rest against the counter, he listened to the man’s words. “I’ve been thinking.” He started, stopping for a moment to go over his thoughts again. “About what you said, I mean, what you said a few years ago.” He coughed. “We’re in a much better financial state than before, so I looked into it.”

The dark haired man frowned his brow in confusion turning to him. The man shifted on the bar stool, “I mean, that’s if you still want too.” He wasn’t sure of himself or if it was still even what the other man wanted. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a folder. 

Feeling the water rise over his hands, the dark haired man jumped and pulled the plug on the sink. “If you still want to see about adopting.” His eyes went wide, the plate in his hands slipping from his fingers; shattering on the ground. Gasping he jumped back from the glass hissing, “Jun!” The other man stood up going behind the bar. Jun was in totally shock, he never even felt the shards of glass in his feet. Frowning, the man helped him over to one of the booths.  
Jun sat reading over the papers as the man finished wrapping his foot. His eyes went over and over the papers, “W-we qualify?” he swallowed looking to him. “Tatsuya, please tell me this isn’t some joke.” Tatsuya took Jun’s hand kissing it softly.

 

“No joke.”


End file.
